Returning from Namu
"This has got to be the worst day of my life!" Ra-Khir grumbled and then looked to his side to see the very still, glowing form of Dizzy, she was alive though barely. Qwantz poked her head into the tent flap "actually its only the worst day of your life so far!" Seeming to pick up on his mood, the little blue ball of light on Ra-Khir's shoulder began to fliker violently, Qwantz made a face and flew off. Ra-Khir looked sideways at the small creature, it looked like a tiny windling complete with wings and pointy ears but less annoying. "I suppose it could be worse." He began to pull the blood red sap from his hair and clothes. He was exhausted and hurt all over courtesy of those gruesome trees and the Harvester. "I don't think I am cut out for this life and after all that we weren't able to save anyone but ourselves." The will o' the wisp placed a tiny hand on Ra-Khir's cheek. "At least we were able to rescue you little one." "I suppose if you are going to travel with me you need a name." "You are the only survivor of the Namu kaer so I will call you Imiri Namu, sperethieal for the last memory of Namu, or how about Rina for short." Ra-Khir looked over his fallen comrad again, were it not for the last chance salve now glowing on her skin, Dizzy would have passed away. It had worked though and soon with a little bit of expertly cooked cuisine, in a few days, she would be back to her old self again. "were it me in her place I would have died in there, the T'skrang surely are amazing name givers, perhaps there's some truth to all those boasts." Ra-Khir pulled out the message stone Devrin had given him. He still had not deciphered the riddle and felt ignorant for not figuring out. Some how Melandry knew what it was almost imediately. It didn't help that the riddle was in speritheal, although he knew the elvin language it was not his native speech and there were nuances he was likley missing that Melandry picked up on right away. Dizzy began to mumble in her sleep some incomprehensible T'skrang and Ra-Khir could only pick out a few words, trees, bodies, leaves, she was likely re-living the day in a feverish nightmare when it suddenly dawned on Ra-Khir "Of course! I am an idiot it was leaves." "Fresh leaves don't make a sound when you step on them but dead leaves crumple!" Ra-Khir grabbed the message stone and spoke the speritheal for leaves and he began to hear Devrin's voice as if he were in the room next to him. "Hello brother, you have obviously cracked my code but that was an easy one, next time it will be much more difficult. I am sorry for how things fell apart, it was never my intention to have you become an outcast and I deeply regret it. I hope you do not resent me for what has transpired and I seek your forgiveness. I can no longer meet with you in person as Havlar has grown more suspicous lately. I will have to communicate with you via these encrypted stones. Please keep me informed of your travels and let me know if you are in need of help. I will do what I can, and I have asked Lundrogg and Melandry to look after you for a while longer. When you are ready simply speak into the stone and set a new password. You can send it by courier and I will eventually receive it. Be well and keep safe." Ra-Khir felt heat on the back of his neck and ears as he listned to the messsage "how could I not be angry!" He threw the stone across the tent and it simply caught in the canvass and slid to the ground, not as satisfying as he thought it would be. Still he was ashamed at how he had reacted, his brother truley cared for him, and had gone out of his way to protect him. Ra-Khir went to retrieve the stone and sighed "I guess he will be suprised to learn I have had a hand in bringing down a named horror" Category:Layflat Earthdawn